


Cristiano

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [8]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pretended to trip and bumped against him. Classic but effective.<br/>“Oh, please excuse me I tripped over my own feet.” “Don’t worry about it, it happens”, the boy smiled politely. Raúl extended his hand: “I’m Raúl.” “Cristiano.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristiano

**Author's Note:**

> A new part of "The Vampire Series", requested by a lovely friend of mine. In this one we'll learn how Cristiano joined the family. I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

“Madrid is a beautiful city. It was a great idea to come here before the wedding next month”, Irina smiled brightly at her fiancée, “though there is still so much to do. Cristiano, are you even listening to me?” “Hm?”, the Portuguese blinked a few times as his train of thoughts was interrupted, “Yeah, no, what did you say?”  
The woman on his arm pouted: “You never listen to me.” Her fiancé gently squeezed her hand: “I do, I was just lost in thoughts because of the wedding.” A smile lit up her face once again and she resumed talking. Cristiano stopped listening after the first few words.  
The thoughts of the wedding steadily drawing nearer made him feel sick. Of course he had loved Irina when he proposed to her and he knew that her family’s money would secure his family’s life but… but. There it was again.  
There had been a time when Cristiano had been lying next too Irina thinking: “I love this woman.” Now with every day passing the “buts” and therefore his doubts grew bigger. Things hadn’t been the same between them for a while now. He didn’t know if it was him or her. He did know that he would not marry her for love anymore but just for the sake of his family.  
The love he had once felt for the woman beside him was gone.

Raúl pushed his chair back. One more business report and he’d go insane, the black haired massaged his temples as he left the office and made his way down to the bar. His two sons were out with Guti and he didn’t see why he should stay inside and brood over reports when outside the sun was shining. So the vampire decided to go into the city. He wanted a new watch anyway, the one’s he already owned didn’t suit his taste anymore. Guti would be so proud of him for carelessly spending money for things he didn’t need but wanted.

The city was crowded on this sunny day and the thousands of heartbeats thumped loudly in his ears. But he had eaten and it didn’t affect him much. He didn’t pay much attention to the people around him but saw the curious looks women gave him from time to time and he was glad he wasn’t with his boyfriend. Guti could be so possessive sometimes.  
Raúl smiled at the thought of the blonde, he could be a pain in the ass but the black haired loved him more than his own life. He stopped in front of the jeweller’s shop windows and tool off his sunglasses. People around him chatted and he caught a few sentences. One conversation caught his attention in particular.  
“What do you think about these rings?”, it was a woman’s voice, “Or what about the ones over there? Cris, you’re not listening to me, again.”  
Raúl’s head shot up as he felt something pulling on him. This had to be a joke. They had two sons already, he didn’t know how Guti would handle another addition to their family, Xabi wasn’t even 100 years old yet and Iker just about 200. But no matter what his boyfriend would say, the black haired knew he could not ignore this. He already felt a deep love for whoever his son would turn out to be.  
He turned his head, eyes following the thin blue line to his new son’s heart that sat in a muscular chest. A smile spread over Raúl’s face. Guti would love him. Tall, well-build and incredibly handsome. And then Raúl noticed the woman he was with and the engagement ring on her finger. Fuck. That would complicate things. But obviously he wouldn’t let that stop him, he wanted his son and he would get him.  
Raúl kept his eyes on the young man, studying his movements. The woman left his side walking over to have a look at the necklaces. The vampire saw his chance and he took it slowly making his way over to his son. He pretended to trip and bumped against him. Classic but effective.  
“Oh, please excuse me I tripped over my own feet.” “Don’t worry about it, it happens”, the boy smiled politely. Raúl extended his hand: “I’m Raúl.” “Cristiano.” “My pleasure. You’re not from Spain, are you?” Cristiano shook his head: “No, I’m from Portugal. How did you know?”  
“You speak with a strong accent. So what are you doing in Madrid? I’m sorry I should not be this curious.” The younger one laughed: “It’s fine, my fiancée is really curious as well so I’m used to it. I’m on vacation with her. It’ll be our last before the wedding.” His forced smile broke Raúl’s heart. He didn’t want to marry her but something or someone was making him do it.  
The vampire cleared his throat: “Well, in that case congratulations but I shouldn’t keep you any longer. I am most likely needed at home anyway. It was very nice meeting you, Cristiano.” “The pleasure was all mine”, the Portuguese shook his hand and smiled.

Raúl left the shop and considered going home and taking care about the boy later. He had caught his scent and would find him anywhere. But he decided against it. Instead he followed the couple when they exited the jeweller. Soon they reached the hotel and Raúl approached Cristiano’s fiancée. The Portuguese had excused himself and his bride-to-be waited all alone, the perfect opportunity.

It was way too easy to lure her away from the hotel. His charm and a warm smile were enough to convince her that she’d forgotten her purse at the jewellers. So when Cristiano returned it wasn’t Irina waiting for him but the black haired Spaniard he had met earlier.   
“Raúl, what are you doing here? You didn’t by any chance see my fiancée?”, he scratched the back of his head. The Spaniard smiled: “She forgot her purse in the city.” “Really? But I’m pretty sure she left it in our hotel room”, Cristiano furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why don’t we go and check?” “Um, no thanks I’ll be fine.” The Portuguese felt Raúl’s hand press into the small of his back: “Oh no, I insist.”  
His protests got stuck in his throat as he looked up into Raúl’s amber eyes. The look in them scared him and he decided the Spaniard had to be a dangerous man and was not to be messed with. So he nodded and led the way up to the room.

“What do you want from me? You’re honestly scaring me”, to the Portuguese’s surprise Raúl smiled softly. “Sit down, Cristiano. We have to talk.” The younger one slowly took a seat on the bed :”About what? You being a creep? You possibly trying to murder me?” The Spaniard shook his head laughing: “If I wanted to see you dead you’d be already. No, that is not what we have to talk about. I am no average man, Cristiano.” “No way”, the younger one scoffed. “I am a vampire.”  
The Portuguese rolled his eyes: “Oh, so not just a creep but crazy as well, awesome.” But then he looked at Raúl and had to bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. His eyes were two pitch-black, possibly soul-eating voids and two long fangs grew out of his mouth. Cristiano stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open in shock. He tried to collect his thoughts as Raúl’s eyes returned to their original colour and the fangs disappeared into his mouth.  
“Are you…”, he swallowed dryly, “are you going to… kill me?” The vampire shook his head: “I told you already, you would have been dead long ago if I wanted you to be. You have to listen when I talk. God, you remind me so much of José.” “José?” “My boyfriend.” He was scared t ask but his curiosity won: “Is he also…” “A vampire? Yes”, the Spaniard interrupted him. “There are more like you?”, the panic in Cristiano’s voice was evident.  
“There are vampire clans all over the world. We have two sons ourselves and you will be the newest addition to our family”, Raúl smiled. “Excuse me, what?”. The Portuguese stared at him in disbelief.  
“Cristiano, listen”, Raúl sat down next to him, “it is no coincidence that we met. It was no coincidence that I met José or Iker or Xabi. My family gets picked for me by fate. My sons are marked for me so I can find them and make them a part of my family. You have been chosen for me.”   
“But I don’t want to be a vampire!”, the boy exclaimed. Raúl put his hand on his shoulder: “I understand that but I am not finished yet, there is something else you need to know and I need you to listen carefully and understand what I’m saying. It literally is a matter of life and death.”  
Cristiano nodded slowly and the vampire continued: “I feel a connection to the boys that are meant for me. That’s how I find you and your brothers. It is only natural that some will need time to think about everything and prepare themselves or say goodbye to their families. But you only have two weeks to do so. The moment I feel the connection, time starts running. If you are not turned within these two weeks, fate will take you. That means you will have an ”unfortunate accident” that will end deadly for you. The boys that are picked for me are not meant to live the life they are living anymore so if I don’t take them, fate does.”  
“So, you are trying to tell me if I don’t become a vampire, I’ll die?”, the Portuguese took a deep breath, “Huh, okay… I…” “I understand that this is hard to believe and that it sounds crazy but you have to male this decision and therefore you need to know everything.”  
Silence fell upon them for a while in which Cristiano tried to process everything had just heard. Eventually Raúl put his hand on the younger one’s shoulder once again and asked quietly: “Are you happy with this life, Cristiano?” The long pause that followed was enough of an answer for him. “You don’t have to decide today. It’s a hard decision and I know that.”  
“I want you to turn me.” Raúl looked at him disbelievingly: “What?” “You are right”, the boy sighed, “I’m no happy with this life.” “This is a big step, are you sure this is what you want?”, the Spaniard arched an eyebrow.  
“I’ll die anyway, right? And this might be the only way to get out of this life.” Raúl looked at him for a while, studying his face and then pulled him into a tight hug. “Welcome to the family”, Cristiano sighed happily as he returned the hug. It had been a long time since someone hugged hum with such warmth.  
The vampire eventually pulled back and stood up: “I’ll send José to you tonight. Just tell your fiancée you’ll take a walk, I will take care of everything else. But don’t leave the hotel, he’ll find you.” Cristiano nodded and before he could say something he was all alone in the big room.

“What is that smell on you?” “I’m happy to see you, too José”, Raúl rolled his eyes and swatted his boyfriend’s feet off his desk. “Everybody is”, the blonde grinned causing the black haired to roll his eyes again, “but seriously, what is that smell?”  
Raúl turned his back to him and pretended to look out of the window: “I’ve been to the city and felt a connection to a young Portuguese man.” “You’ve got to be kidding me”, Guti groaned unhappily, “We’ve got two sons already that cause enough trouble for the rest of eternity, why do we need another one?”  
His boyfriend glared at him: “First of all, it’s you who’s causing the trouble not Iker and Xabi and second, he is our son just as much as they are. You will get him tonight.” “Oh will I?” Raúl turned around and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips: “For me, José.” “You know I can’t say no to you, querido”, the blonde smiled and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

“I’ll be right back, just taking a quick walk.” “Alright, but don’t stay out too long. You know we have a lot to do tomorrow.” ”Sure, I just need some air”, Cristiano closed the door behind him and inhaled deeply. He was glad Irina hadn’t noticed his nervousness. Raúl had told him to stay in the hotel for José to find him. Only now did the Portuguese realise he had no idea what José looked like. He sighed and went down to the lobby.  
He rubbed his hands against each other looking around the lobby. A blonde man with the face of an angel but the grin of a devil approached the black haired. “Cristiano?” He nodded and the man hugged him briefly and whispered into his ear: “Raúl was right, I do like you.” He pulled back and grinned at him: “You can call me Guti or José but don’t ever call me dad, I hate that, it makes me feel so old.”  
“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind”, the Portuguese offered a smile in return. The blonde hummed silently: “You’ll make a nice addition to the family. Now, let’s get you home.”

Raúl awaited them in the office: “Looks like everything worked out.” He went to his boyfriend who watched Cristiano as he took in his new surroundings. “You like him”, the black haired kissed his cheek, “he reminds me of you. He’ll give us quite some trouble.” “What? He’s nothing like me. Look at him, he’s completely harmless.” Raúl shook his head: “The eyes, José. They are said to be the windows to the soul. He has the same spark in his eyes as you do.”  
“Oh god, spare me the poetic crap. Cristiano, you can explore our house later. Let’s get this over with before I get hungry.” The Portuguese raised an eyebrow but came over while Guti silently cursed Raúl for being right as always.  
The black haired Spaniard motioned the boy to sit down: “It’ll be better if you sit.” After Cristiano had done as he was told the blonde tilted his head to the side to get better access to his neck. “Ready?”, he raised and eyebrow at him, “Alright. This will hurt.”  
His fangs sank into the Portuguese’s neck who instantly started screaming. Raúl held his body upright until he blacked out and the moved on the couch to lay him down pillowing his head in his lap.  
“I’ll stay with him. You go and get Iker and Xabi. I want them to meet him.” Guti nodded, kissed Raúl and then left the room.  
The Spaniard gently pushed a sweaty strand off Cristiano’s forehead and caressed his cheek whispering: “Welcome to the family, Cristiano.” Two sharp fangs started to grow out of the Portuguese’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
